


Earth Angel

by kiebs



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I might have given myself mild diabetes, M/M, Pure sap, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, SouMako Week, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is Sousuke's earth angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Soumako Week! It's still the 14th somewhere! >D 
> 
> Also, I dare you to imagine Sousuke singing an old crooner song. Do it. Imagine Hosoya singing something like Earth Angel. Die with me. orz

_"Earth angel,_

_Earth angel,_

_Will you be mine?"_

 

The song was somewhat slow, the kind of slow that had you holding your significant other and gently swaying to the beat. It bounced through the air, filling the small apartment with its warm notes and gentle croons.

 

_"My darling dear,_

_Love you all the time."_

 

Makoto had been in the middle of laundry, enjoying the warm afternoon, when the music started playing. The foreign words gave him pause, the beat further confusing him, and he sat in silence for a little, just listening. His English was getting better, mostly due to Rin's constant encouragement and Rei's helpful tips, but he wasn't quite sure what was being said. Nevertheless, he smiled softly and closed his eyes to enjoy the song.

 

_"I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love with you."_

 

He didn't hear the footsteps until a strong grip was on his hand and tugging him off the couch. A startled yelp escaped his lips and Makoto found himself face to face with Sousuke. His cheeks flared at their proximity and he ducked his head with an embarrassed laugh. He heard the answering laugh at the same time he felt those strong arms wrap around him. Makoto swallowed, but moved his arms around Sousuke's neck with a shy smile.

 

_"Earth angel,_

_Earth angel,_

_The one I adore."_

 

Sousuke smiled back at him, a little nervously and nothing like the usual confident smirk that Makoto usually saw. The sight stirred the shorter man's stomach in a pleasant way. His shy smile melted into one full of warmth. His heart swelled, the pleasantness from his stomach overflowing upwards.

 

_"Love you forever and evermore._

_I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love with you."_

 

He could actually see Sousuke swallow before his boyfriend broke eye contact, glancing to the side. For a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't quite look annoyed. At least not to Makoto. If anything, he just looked incredibly nervous, which was just too cute for the shorter man. Makoto grinned.

 

_"I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love-loveliness."_

 

Sousuke took a breath before returning his eyes to Makoto's face. Those pretty teal depths shone, sparkling in the afternoon light that cut through the tiny window. Makoto's breath might have caught at the sight. If it wasn't from that, his breath definitely caught from Sousuke pulling him closer, hugging him tight. His heart jumped like a puppy excited to go outside.

 

_"I hope and I pray that someday_

_I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness."_

 

Sousuke pressed their foreheads together and Makoto's heart gave yet another leap. This time it was him who swallowed, finding himself drawn in by the way Sousuke was looking at him. He had caught the taller man looking at him hundreds of times and he had been caught himself, but there was something about the way that Sousuke was looking at him now that had him completely and utterly frozen and flustered.

 

_"Oh, Earth Angel,_

_Earth Angel,_

_Please be mine?"_

 

Even if he had the mind to, Makoto wouldn't tear his gaze away. Sousuke was telling him something with that deliriously warm look and it was seeping right into him. There were many things in that heavy gaze, many things that Makoto was sure he knew, should knew, definitely knew, but his mind was becoming utter mush just from those sparkling teal irises and the occasional fluttering blink. God, he felt like a teenager again.

 

_"My darling dear, love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love with you."_

 

Somehow, speaking felt like it would shatter whatever was going on. Not that Makoto was even sure what he would say because he _could_ read Sousuke, even if he was still technically learning what each idiosyncrasy meant. He couldn't hope to have what he had with Haru with Sousuke in only a couple years, after all, but he was becoming quite good at it. That was why he couldn't look away, wouldn't dare look away, from that meaningful gaze.

 

_"I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your loveliness."_

 

Makoto tilted his head just a bit, just so he could brush his nose against Sousuke's. He couldn't speak, not with the thick tension around them, but he could do this simple gesture to let his boyfriend know that he understood. A smile curved up Sousuke's mouth and the taller man returned the gentle nuzzle.

 

_"O, Earth angel,_

_Earth angel,_

_Please be mine?"_

 

Ahh, his chest felt so tight and Makoto so desperately wanted to whisper just how much he loved the man in front of him. He wanted to tell him just how much his heart beat for him, how his chest felt tight when he just looked at him, how every touch sent his senses tingling. He wanted to tell him how safe he felt in his arms, how secure he was, how confident Sousuke had help him become. He wanted to tell Sousuke that he had become Makoto's home.

 

_"My darling dear,_

_Love you all the time."_

 

Makoto hadn't been completely paying attention to the song, not since Sousuke had pulled him close to him, but it sounded like it was growing to a close. Emboldened by that, no longer worried that he would ruin a moment, Makoto gathered his courage to tell Sousuke exactly that. Except he was stopped by the last couple of verses by that familiar deep voice echoing the words in a surprisingly good English accent.

 

_"I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love with you."_

 

Makoto didn't need Rin to tell him what the words meant. He just needed that soft smile and those bright eyes to tell him all he needed.


End file.
